Mieszkańcy Mroku
Mieszkańcy Mroku to opowiadanie opublikowane na BIONICLEstory.com w 2008 roku. Rozdział 1 Toa Bomonga wzmocnił uścisk na łbie Tahtoraka i próbował rzucić bestię na ziemię. Maska Wzrostu Bomongi pozwoliła mu urosnąć niemalże do rozmiarów bestii, lecz wciąż nie mógł dorównać Tahtorakowi w surowej sile. Jednakże, wiedział co nieco o dźwigni i punktach uciskowych, o których Rahi nie miało pojęcia. Wrzeszcząc, Tahtorak stracił równowagę i uderzył twardo o grunt Xii. To, co ostało się z wyspy-miasta, zadrżało przy uderzeniu. - A teraz leż grzecznie - warknął Bomonga, nawet gdy Toa Pouks użył swej mocy, by stworzyć okowy solidnego kamienia, którymi spętał potwora. Po długiej walce Tahtorak sponiewierał Smoka Kanohi na tyle, że Rhotuka Toa Norika były w stanie go spowolnić. Lodowy atak Toa Kualusa dokończył dzieła - stworzenie leżało teraz nieprzytomne, rozwleczone po niemal całym południowym dystrykcie miasta. Toa Iruini skorzystał z rady Vortixx i odsunął nogę zwierzęcia z dala od Góry, żeby ta nie próbowała jej zjeść na przekąskę. Tylko Toa Gaaki stała na uboczu, jej oczy były skierowane na ocean, lecz nie patrzyły na niego. Toa Hagah już kiedyś widzieli ją w tym stanie. Była skupiona w sobie, używając mocy Maski Jasnowidzenia, by dostrzec to, czego oni nie mogli. - Zbliżają się - odrzekła. - Są ich setki. - Setki kogo? - spytał Iruini. Uważał Gaaki za bliską przyjaciółkę, lecz jej niedokładne wizje potrafiły go irytować. - Poszukiwaczy cieni - wymamrotała. - Zabójców z mroku... gotowych na wojnę... której Vortixx nie mogą podołać. Norik podszedł do niej i delikatnie wskazał, by przysiadła na skale. Przykląkł przy niej i odezwał się szeptem. Co chwilę kobieta kiwała głową. Po kilku minutach wykonał znak w stronę Kualusa. Choć nie był już Rahaga, Toa Lodu nie stracił swej więzi z latającymi Rahi, ani zdolności rozmowy z nimi. Dał znak Jastrzębiowi Dymnemu, latającemu nad ich głowami, i przemówił szybko w języku, którego pozostali nie rozumieli. Chwilę później jastrząb odleciał na zachód. - Co z nią? - zapytał Norika Pouks. - Minęło wiele czasu, odkąd ostatnio używała swej mocy - odpowiedział Toa Hagah Ognia. - A raczej, odkąd ona używała jej. Nigdy nie jest łatwo. - Powiedziała "poszukiwacze cieni". Jak myślisz, co to może znaczyć? - Czy to nie oczywiste? - zapytał Bomonga, wracając do swoich normalnych rozmiarów. - Poszukiwacze cieni, czyli Mroczni Łowcy. W tym momencie jastrząb dymny wrócił, kreśląc wąskie kręgi nad wyspą i kracząc głośno. Kualus skinął dwa razy głową i zwrócił się do swych towarzyszy. - Wygląda na to, że Bomonga ma rację - oznajmił. - Mój uskrzydlony przyjaciel widzi zbliżające się statki. Jest ich tak wiele, że tłumią fale, a załogi są uzbrojone... to flota wojenna. Iruini wspiął się na szczyt jednej z niewielu iglic, które ostały się w mieście. - Punkt dla ptaszka - krzyknął. - Mamy towarzystwo. Sprawdzę ich! - Iruini, poczekaj... - zaczął Norik. - Poczekaj na co? - odparł Toa Powietrza z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Spędziłem tysiąclecia jako Rahaga. Teraz znów wkraczam do akcji i kocham to! Moment później Toa Powietrza użył swej Maski Szybkiej Podróży i przeteleportował się na okręt flagowy nadchodzącej armady. W mig znalazł się na pokładzie, stając naprzeciwko dwóch istot, które wyglądały na potężne. Część uzbrojonych wojowników natychmiastowo go otoczyła. - Kim jesteście? - spytał Iruini. - Czego szukacie na tych wodach? - Czego szukam? - odezwał się jeden z nieznajomych. - Szukam zysku, a ten zysk już zbyt długo był zdławiony. A kim ty jesteś? - Jestem Toa Iruini. Ja i moi przyjaciele właśnie skończyliśmy misję na Xii. Wyspa została w połowie zrównana z ziemią i niech zgadnę - jesteście tu, by zająć się drugą połową. - Moje imię to The Shadowed One - odparł - przywódca Mrocznych Łowców. Stojący przy moim boku to mój wierny porucznik, Ancient. Stojący przede mną Toa jest bardzo głupi, jeżeli myśli, że może wejść w drogę pomiędzy mną, a moim celem. Iruini zignorował uwagę. - Jeśli chcecie złupić Xię, to nie zostało na niej wiele wartościowych rzeczy, które moglibyście wykraść. - Złupić? - powtórzył The Shadowed One, udając zaskoczenie. - Wykraść? Nie masz o mnie za dobrej opinii. Czy zebrałbym flotę dla błahej kradzieży? Nie, Toa, dobiłem dziś targu z potęgą, o której istnieniu nawet nie wiedziałem - moi nowi sojusznicy poprosili mi, żebym nie dopuścił, aby Xia dostarczała broń wrogowi. Chcą, bym rozstawił blokadę, albo zajął wyspę, ale ja nie wierzę w półśrodki. - Na twarzy The Shadowed One zawitał uśmiech, chłodny niczym podmuch lodu Kualusa. - Więc zamierzam zniszczyć Xię i wszystko, co na niej żyje. A jeśli twoi przyjaciele będą na tyle pechowi, by dalej przebywać na wyspie, gdy już przybędę... cóż, być może będę łaskawy i zostawię z nich coś, co da się pogrzebać. Iruini wzniósł swoją włócznię huraganów. Wtem wymierzono w niego bronie ze wszystkich stron. - To moja wojna - oznajmił The Shadowed One delikatnym głosem. - Witaj u jej progu. Rozdział 2 W chwilach takich jak ta Iruini wspominał z utęsknieniem dni, które spędził jako Rahaga. Nie było tak źle, być małym i pokręconym stworzeniem, które spędzało czas na gonieniu za małpami Brakas. Przynajmniej nie musiał stać na pokładzie, wpatrując się w szalonego przywódcę Mrocznych Łowców, gotowego wyrżnąć całą wyspę pełną... cóż, niekoniecznie niewinnych Vortixx. - Wiesz, że nie mogę ci na to pozwolić - mruknął Toa Iruini. - Wiem, że nie możesz mnie powstrzymać - odparł z uśmiechem The Shadowed One. - Moja nowa sojuszniczka zasugerowała, bym przejął Xię... ale musiałem się przesłyszeć. Mógłbym przysiąc, że powiedziała, bym ją zniszczył. Iruini zamierzał rzucić sprytną ripostę, gdy nagle woda zaczęła wirować i unosić się. W następnej chwili ogromna fala, zdolna objąć całą flotę najemników, wyrosła z głębi oceanu. Wisiała w powietrzu na wysokości setek metrów... i czekała, wisząc nad nimi niczym cień zagłady. - Czy tyle wody wystarczy, by przemyć ci uszy? Iruini odwrócił się. Na dziobie statku stała Toa Wody, której nie rozpoznawał, uzbrojona w kolczastą buławę i tarczę. U jej boków spoczywali wojownik w złotej zbroi i czteroręki gigant z dwoma długimi rogami wychodzącymi z głowy. Był niemal na tyle ciężki, by zatopić statek. Dzierżył topór o wielu ostrzach i niósł mały przedmiot, skryty pod warstwą tkaniny. Toa zeszła na pokład i ruszyła pewnym krokiem ku The Shadowed One. Choć był od niej wyższy, jej postura sprawiała wrażenie, jakby panowała nad wszystkimi na statku. - Wynajęłam Mrocznych Łowców do prostego zadania - odparła, a jej głos był cichy niczym umierający oddech. - Jeśli nie potraficie mu podołać... Wzniosła wysoko maczugę. Ogromna fala gwałtownie ruszyła do przodu ku statkom, niemalże zderzając się z okrętem flagowym. Zastygła w miejscu, gdy kobieta opuściła broń. -... to znajdę kogoś, kto potrafi. Iruini spoglądał to na Toa, to na widocznie zmartwionego The Shadowed One. - Nieźle - skwitował. - Co zrobisz na bis? Toa skinęła głową, a złoty wojownik zniknął. Chwilę później pojawił się z pozostałymi Toa Hagah. Przybyli w momencie, gdy The Shadowed One prowadził gorączkową, szeptaną dyskusję z Toa Wody. Rozmowa dobiegła końca, gdy Toa cisnęła trzema pobliskimi Mrocznymi Łowcami do oceanu, jakby byli komarami. Wtedy zwróciła się do zebranych Toa Hagah. - Ach, dobrze. Mam misję dla waszej szóstki. - Poczekaj chwilę - warknął Norik. - Kim jesteś? O co tu chodzi? - Nie przyjmujemy próśb od każdego, kto nosi maskę - wtrącił Kualus, po czym zwrócił się do Norika: - Prawda? Norik pokręcił głową. - Mam na imię Helryx - oznajmiła Toa Wody. - Prowadzę organizację, o której nigdy nie słyszeliście - Zakon Mata Nui. Trwa wojna - i właśnie zostaliście w nią wciągnięci. - A jeśli odmówimy? - zapytał Toa Bomonga. Helryx obdarowała ich delikatnym uśmiechem, a jej oczy zwróciły się ku oceanowi, gdzie trzej Mroczni Łowcy desperacko próbowali pływać. Następnie ponownie spojrzała na Toa Hagah. - Tak, nie przyjmujecie próśb, jak zrozumiałam. Dobrze więc, że to nie była prośba. - Czego od nas chcesz? - zapytał Toa Pouks. Widząc oburzone spojrzenie Iruiniego, mruknął: - Cóż, nie szkodzi zapytać. Helryx podeszła parę kroków bliżej i zniżyła swój głos, by Mroczni Łowcy nie mogli jej usłyszeć. - Szykujemy atak na Bractwo Makuta, ale jego przywódca nam umknął. Naszą najlepszą wskazówką jest to, że ostatnio przebywał w robocie Maxilos nieopodal Mahri Nui, lecz gdzie ruszył dalej, nie wiemy. Musicie znaleźć Makutę Teridaxa. - Czemu my? - zapytał Iruini. - Walczyliście z nim kiedyś. Pokonaliście go - odparła Helryx. - I wszyscy pamiętamy, jak dobrze się to skończyło - mruknął Iruini. Helryx zignorowała go. - Jeśli mam rację, Teridax udał się do miejsca, do którego nikt nigdy nie odważył się pójść. Pozostawiony samemu sobie, może dokonać niewyobrażalnych zniszczeń. - I niby jak mamy go wyśledzić? - spytał Bomonga. - Zapukać do drzwi Destralu i zapytać, czy wyjdzie się z nami pobawić? Helryx zachichotała. - Niedługo może już nie być tam żadnych drzwi... ale to inna historia. Będziecie mieć przewodnika - kogoś, kto wspaniałomyślnie zgodził się wam pomóc w zamian za swoją wolność. Czteroręki kolos wysunął się naprzód - na początku myśleli, że Helryx chodziło o niego. Wtedy jednak zdjął tkaninę z przedmiotu, który trzymał, ujawniając kulę wypełnioną wodą, w której coś pływało... wyglądało na zielonego węża wodnego z przepełnionymi nienawiścią karmazynowymi oczami. - Ma na imię Zaktan - oznajmiła Helryx. - Nie jest tak przyjazny, jak wygląda. Jeśli zacznie się stawiać, po prostu wyciągnijcie go ze zbiornika i dajcie powdychać powietrze parę razy. Zawsze tak robię. A teraz, myślę, że czas zacząć. Toa Hagah popatrzyli po sobie. Jeden po drugim skinęli głowami... wszyscy, poza Gaaki. Odsunęła się, trzęsąc głową, jej dłonie przycisnęły boki maski. - Śmierć - wyszeptała. - Wszędzie wokół... idziemy do miejsca śmierci... a jedno z nas nie wróci! Rozdział 3 Toa Iruini zanurkował, ledwie unikając łańcucha Toa Hewkiiego. Niedaleko Norik utknął w impasie w walce z Jallerem, a Bomonga męczył się z szukaniem skrytego Nuparu. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, nie był to jeden z lepszych dni Toa Hagah. Mieli nadzieję, że ich powrót do Metru Nui - miasta, które pomogli ocalić, gdy jeszcze byli Rahaga - będzie radosny. Zamiast tego, otrzymali misję od tajemniczej organizacji zwanej Zakonem Mata Nui. Ich celem było znaleźć zaginionego Makutę Teridaxa, nim skończy ostatni etap swojego Planu. Niestety, nie było to tak proste, na jakie brzmiało - a i tak nie brzmiało na proste. Zostali obciążeni zmutowanym Piraka, Zaktanem, którego musieli nosić w kuli wypełnionej wodą. Według jego informacji Teridax zamierzał udać się do niedostępnego miejsca pod Koloseum Metru Nui. W swej postaci antidermis mógł przedostać się przez pęknięcia, za małe nawet dla Norika i jego Maski Zmniejszania. Jedynym sposobem, by za nim podążyć, było zniszczenie fundamentów Koloseum, co skutkowałoby zawaleniem się całej konstrukcji. Jak można się było domyślić, pojawienie się i powiedzenie "Przybyliśmy zniszczyć wasz najważniejszy budynek" nie wywołało radości u Toa Mahri. Z powodu niewyjaśnionego zniknięcia Takanuvy już wcześniej byli kłębkami nerwów. To tylko przelało czarę goryczy. Hewkii machnął swym łańcuchem raz jeszcze. Tym razem Iruini złapał go w powietrzu i pociągnął Toa Kamienia do siebie. W ostatniej chwili odsunął się na bok, a jego przeciwnik wbił się w kamienną ścianę. - Kamień spotyka kamień - mruknął Iruini. - Teraz będziesz skłonny posłuchać? Toa Kualus połączył siły z Bomongą, by przyszpilić Nuparu, którego Maska Kamuflażu sprawiała, że nie mogli go zauważyć. Prędko stworzona burza śnieżna ujawniła Toa Mahri Ziemi, lecz znalezienie go nie równało się z powstrzymaniem. Mający osiemnaście metrów wzrostu Bomonga był łatwym celem - lawina ziemi wytrąciła go z równowagi. Kualus zmarszczył brwi. Pamiętał, że Mahri byli niegdyś matorańskimi osadnikami. Rozumiał ich podejrzenia i wrogość, zważywszy na okoliczności, ale prędzej czy później ktoś zostanie zraniony. To wymagało drastycznych środków. Wzywając moc swojej Maski Kontroli Rahi, dotknął umysłu ogromnego Rahi, mieszkającego w Archiwach, nie tak głęboko pod nimi. W odpowiedzi ogromna łapa przebiła się przez bruk i pochwyciła Nuparu. - Puść go! - krzyknęła Toa Hahli, uderzając w Kualusa potężnym strumieniem wody. Mimo ogłuszenia, Kualus i tak rozumiał, co miało zaraz zajść. Stworzenie zostało przebudzone przez moc jego maski, lecz jego koncentracja została złamana - Rahi nie znajdowało się już pod kontrolą Toa Lodu. Stwór wyrósł spod ziemi w strudze skał i gleby. Mierząc ponad osiemnaście metrów, omiótł wzrokiem pole walki - jego trzy głowy kręciły się we wszystkie strony. Blade światło z dziur słonecznych padało na jego brązowe łuski, gdy rozpostarł nietoperzowate skrzydła. Potężny, triumfalny ryk bestii roztrzaskał wszystko, co zbudowane z kryształu, aż po Ko-Metru. W języku Matoran "Toa" oznaczało "bohater", a jedną z cech bohatera była zdolność odsunięcia swoich uczuć na bok w obliczu kryzysu. Dlatego też Mahri i Hagah zaprzestali walki, patrząc na monstrum z podziemi. Wciąż czując cios Hahli, Kualus nie mógł odzyskać kontroli. Jaller i Norik prędko odkryli, że bestia bała się ognia, i strumieniami swej mocy zepchnęli ją na jałowe pola Po-Metru. Stwór nie zamierzał poddać się łatwo i cisnął Nuparu przez niebo z zabójczą prędkością. Hewkii zakręcił się i użył swej Maski Grawitacji z niespotykanym wcześniej skupieniem, wykorzystując tylko tyle mocy, by spowolnić Toa Ziemi i przy okazji nie rozerwać go na kawałki. Wciąż ogromny Bomonga posłał w Rahi deszcz ciosów. Jednakże, jego atak zdał się na nic - równie dobrze mógł być Toa Wody przyzywającą delikatną mżawkę do walki. Nadeszła kolej Kongu i Iruiniego, którzy połączyli swe moce z tymi Toa Ognia, by stworzyć huragan płomieni. Rahi znalazło się w oku cyklonu, gdzie temperatura topiła pobliskie góry. Stwór ryknął i próbował odlecieć, lecz jego skrzydła zapłonęły. W końcu, przytłoczone gorącem, stworzenie padło. Uderzenie wstrząsnęło ziemią w promieniu wielu kio. Jedenaścioro zmęczonych Toa okrążyło nieprzytomną bestię. Onu-Matoranie byli w drodze, by przygotować stworzenie na powrót do Archiwów. Obszar Po-Metru został zniszczony, spopielony grunt płonął gorącem. Niedaleko Po-Matoranie próbowali ugasić pożary w swych wioskach - Hahli i Gaaki starały się im pomóc. Jedynie fakt, że ta część Metru była ledwie zamieszkana, sprawiał, że nie była to prawdziwa katastrofa. Norik spojrzał na Jallera. - Musimy albo zaprzestać walki - oznajmił - albo znaleźć miejsce, gdzie nikt nie mieszka. W innym wypadku zginą Matoranie, a żadne z nas tego nie chce. - A jak myślisz, co się stanie, jeśli zniszczycie Koloseum? - odparł Jaller. - Nie próbujemy nikogo zranić - wtrącił Pouks. - Próbujemy ich ocalić. - Tak, a ponadto wszyscy jesteśmy głupcami - dodał Iruini. - Mamy tu niemalże tuzin Toa... powinniśmy być w stanie rozgryźć, jak zrobić to, co musimy zrobić, bez uszkadzania budynku. - A co niby musicie zrobić? - zapytał Jaller. - Po co tu przybyliście? - Posłuchaj mnie - zaczął Norik. - Toa Nuva są teraz w rdzeniu wszechświata, walczą dla Wielkiego Ducha. Lecz prawdziwe tajemnice, prawdziwe sekrety... cała skryta wiedza o wszechświecie i jego działaniu nie są tam. Są gdzieś pod twoimi stopami, w miejscu, gdzie nie byli żadni Toa, Matoranie, czy Turaga. Sądzimy, że Makuta dotarł do tego miejsca, a jeśli mamy rację, to być może jest już za późno dla nas wszystkich. Minęły godziny planowania - i jeszcze więcej czasu, by przekonać Turaga, że Toa nie postradali zmysłów - oraz kolejne pół dnia, by dokończyć dzieła. Gdy byli gotowi, Jaller, Norik, Pouks i Nuparu użyli swych mocy, by roztrzaskać jeden z fundamentów i stworzyć tunel. Na zewnątrz moc grawitacji Hewkiiego, moc lodu Kualusa i tężyzna Bomongi starały się utrzymać budynek nad ziemią w jednym kawałku. Gdy tunel został skończony, Hahli i Gaaki użyły swych mocy wody, by ochłodzić jego ściany. Iruini i Kongu pilnowali Zaktana - Toa Mahri Powietrza był gotów podrzucić zbiornik Piraka w powietrze, gdyby ten tylko odezwał się niewłaściwie. Najtrudniejsza część nadeszła pod koniec. Bomonga i Kualus musieli puścić Koloseum i dołączyć do pozostałych - w ten sposób Hewkii jako jedyny podtrzymywał ogromną budowlę. - Moja drużyna wyruszy z wami - powiedział Jaller do Norika. - Nie. Jeśli zawiedziemy... jeśli Teridax ucieknie... być może będziecie ostatnią szansą na powstrzymanie go. Pójdziemy sami, a Pouks i ja zamkniemy tunel. Prędko, Hewkii nie wytrzyma długo. Jaller chciał się nie zgodzić, ale Norik miał rację - Toa Kamienia ledwo się trzymał. Obserwował więc, jak Toa Hagah znikają pod ziemią. Chwilę później moce Kamienia i Ognia zasklepiły wejście do tunelu. Jaller dał znać Hewkiiemu, a ten bardzo powoli stłumił moc swej maski, by opuścić Koloseum z powrotem na ziemię. Po tym wyczerpującym zadaniu Toa Kamienia stracił przytomność. - Nic mu nie będzie - oznajmiła Hahli, sprawdzając stan swojego przyjaciela - ale wciąż myślę, że powinniśmy im towarzyszyć. Być może stawią czoła ogromnemu niebezpieczeństwu. - Wiem - odparł Toa Ognia. - Wciąż myślałem, patrząc jak Pouks i Norik zasklepiają za sobą tunel... że nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, jak ktoś zamyka swój własny grobowiec. Rozdział 4 Pięciu Toa Mahri stało w półkolu i wpatrywało się w podstawę Koloseum. Kilka chwil temu Toa Hagah zniknęli w tunelu, wydrążonym w jednym z fundamentów, udając się Mata Nui wie gdzie. Teraz najwidoczniej nie pozostało Mahri nic innego, jak czekać. - Jak myślicie, co znajdą tam na dole? - zapytał Nuparu. - Rury - odparł Hewkii lekceważąco. - Brud. Szczury Skalne. Może podziemny strumyk, albo i dwa. Tam na dole nic nie ma. - Jak możesz być tak pewien? - spytał Jaller. - Onu-Matoranie byli wszędzie pod tym miastem - stwierdził Hewkii. - Gdyby coś tam było, już by to znaleźli. - Może - mruknął Nuparu, nieprzekonany. - Chodźmy - wtrąciła Hahli. - Niczego nie osiągniemy, po prostu tu stojąc. Toa Mahri Wody odwróciła się, by ruszyć ku Ga-Metru. Wtedy zobaczyła złoty kryształ, lewitujący w powietrzu. Wyciągnęła dłoń, by go dotknąć, lecz wtedy odsunął się od niej. - Co to jest? - zapytała. - Coś, czego potrzebujecie. Toa Mahri obrócili się, by dostrzec kobietę, odzianą w czarną jak heban zbroję, stojącą tuż za nimi. Przez chwilę wzięli ją za Vortixx, lecz gdy się przyjrzeli, dostrzegli, że należała do gatunku, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli. Dzierżyła tarczę - nie zauważyli przy niej żadnej broni. - Zwą to Sercem Visoraków - podjęła nieznajoma. - Jest teraz aktywne, a jego moc rośnie. Gdziekolwiek jest, Visoraki przybędą, podróżując z każdego zakątka znanego wszechświata, by je znaleźć. Wy Toa musicie zabrać je na wyspę Artidax i tam zostawić. Zbierzcie Visoraki w tamtym miejscu, a zostaną uwięzione na zawsze. - Jasne - mruknął Jaller - a kto będzie strzegł Metru Nui, gdy znikniemy? Ty? - Będzie strzeżone, nie bój się - odparła kobieta, po czym wyciągnęła małą kamienną tabliczkę z wyrytą mapą drogi na wyspę i podarowała im ją. - Teraz weźcie Serce i idźcie, nim Visoraki zbiorą się w mieście, by je odnaleźć. Ruszajcie! Nim Toa mogli dowiedzieć się więcej, ciało uzbrojonej kobiety rozpadło się na milion kryształów, a te uniosły się na wietrze. W przeciągu paru chwil zniknęły. - Cóż, to było... dziwne - rzekł Kongu. - Więc co robimy? - spytał Nuparu. - Jeśli mówiła prawdę... to miasto nie jest gotowe na kolejną plagę. - To duże "jeśli" - oznajmił Jaller. - Dlatego Kongu, Hewkii, wy zostajecie. Hahli, Nuparu i ja udamy się na ten cały Artidax. ---- W przeciągu godziny troje Toa Mahri odpłynęło na pokładzie statku. Kongu i Hewkii obserwowali jak opuszczają miasto, w międzyczasie myśląc nad podziałem patroli w metropolii. Gdy już to ustalili, rozpoczęli z powrotem od Koloseum. Żaden z nich nie dostrzegł, jak chmura kryształowych odłamków scalała się w kształt ich tajemniczego gościa. A po tym, jak jej tarcza uderzyła obu, pozbawiając ich przytomności, nie dostrzegli już niczego. ---- Podróż na Artidax była długa, ale spokojna. Nuparu czujnie wyszukiwał Visoraków, ale przez pierwsze kilka dni nie widział żadnego. Gdy zbliżali się do celu dostrzegał kątem oka pająki na wybrzeżach wysp, które mijali. Jeśli nieznajoma miała rację, już niedługo miała ich gonić cała horda. Pierwszym, co Jaller zobaczył po przybyciu na wyspę, był zbiór świeżych śladów. Kilka starszych zostało zamazane przez ruch wiatru i fal, ale pozostałe wyglądały, jakby powstały niedawno. Nieopodal fragmenty drewna dryfowały na tafli wody - najwidoczniej były szczątkami po jakimś statku, albo łodzi. - Cóż, ktoś tu już był. - I wciąż jest. Głos należał do wysokiego, niebieskiego dwunoga - wyglądał jak potwór i nosił na głowie wypełniony wodą hełm. W dłoni ściskał prymitywnie wyciosany w kamieniu sztylet. - Takadox! - krzyknął zaskoczony Jaller. On i jego drużyna walczyli z Takadoxem oraz innymi Barraki w Otchłani. - Jakim cudem uciekłeś? Gdzie twoi towarzysze? Mów, ty nędzny robalu. - Uciekłem, jak to nazwałeś, z chęci uczynienia czegoś dla Mata Nui - odparł Takadox z chłodnym uśmiechem. - Jeśli zaś chodzi o moich towarzyszy, niewątpliwie gniją teraz w więzieniu, gdzie ich miejsce. Ale co sprowadza was do tego malowniczego zakątka wszechświata? - One - wtrącił Nuparu, wskazując na ocean. Przysłoniła go fala Boggaraków, ślizgających się po powierzchni wody i zmierzających na wyspę. Za nimi, unosząc się na różnych fragmentach wraków i szczątkach, ciągnęły się kolejne tysiące Visoraków. Wszystkie kierowały się prosto na Artidax. - Gonią nas - wyjaśnił Takadoxowi Jaller - ale nie martw się, nie zostajemy na długo... oczywiście, w przeciwieństwie do nich. - To cała horda? - mruknął Takadox. - Macie ze sobą Serce Visoraków... Słyszałem o nim, choć nigdy go nie widziałem. I prowadzicie je tutaj... to sporo wyjaśnia. - Mów jaśniej, Takadox - rzekła Hahli - albo zostawimy cię w towarzystwie pająków. - Całkiem dobry pomysł - oznajmił Takadox. Następnie, wzywając całą siłę woli, skupił swój wzrok wpierw na Hahli, a potem na Jallerze. Gdy Nuparu próbował zasłonić oczy, jego towarzysze złapali go i zmusili, by spotkał spojrzenie Takadoxa. W przeciągu paru chwil cała trójka znajdowała się w hipnotycznym transie. - Tak lepiej - mruknął Barraki. - Jakiś czas temu dwie dziwne istoty pojawiły się na plaży w błysku światła. Nie zauważyły mnie, więc postanowiłem ruszyć za nimi i obserwować. Widziałem jak montują coś na zboczu największego wulkanu na wyspie... i nawet ja wiem, co to miało na celu - zamierzali wywołać erupcję. A gdy do niej dojdzie, z wyspy i wszystkiego na niej pozostaną jedynie popioły. Zniknęli tak szybko, jak się pojawili, przez co nie miałem jak uciec... aż do waszego przybycia. Teraz pozwolę sobie wziąć waszą łódź i uciec z tej skały - znowu - a wy troje stójcie tu ładnie i czekajcie na koniec. Jeśli wam się poszczęści... i to bardzo... wulkan wybuchnie, zanim Visoraki dorwą was w swoje szczypce. Śmiejąc się, Takadox wskoczył na pokład statku Toa, podniósł kotwicę i ustawił żagiel, a następnie zaczął oddalać się z wybrzeża Artidax. Za jego plecami troje Toa Mahri stało jak posągi, niezdolni go powstrzymać. A gdy statek Takadoxa zniknął na horyzoncie, a wulkan był coraz bliżej erupcji, pierwsze Visoraki postawiły swe odnóża na piaskach wyspy. Rozdział 5 Toa Norik ostrożnie przemierzał wąskie przejście pod Koloseum Metru Nui. Za nim szli pozostali Toa Hagah w jednej linii, z oczami i uszami szeroko otwartymi. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że znajdowali się na niezbadanym terenie - gdzieś, gdzie żaden Toa, Matoranin, Turaga, ani inny inteligentny mieszkaniec wszechświata nigdy nie był. Cóż, nie była to do końca prawda. Jeśli podejrzenia Zakonu Mata Nui były prawdziwe, to Makuta Teridax przemierzał te korytarze nie tak dawno temu. Oczywiście, ta informacja pochodziła od złego Piraka, Zaktana, który towarzyszył Toa Hagah. Jego mutacja w wodne stworzenie zmusiła Kualusa do noszenia go w wypełnionym wodą zbiorniku. - To miejsce przypomina mi Archiwa - wyszeptał Toa Iruini, a po pauzie dodał: - Ich też w sumie nienawidziłem. - Musisz jednak przyznać, że Teridax tu pasuje - odparł Pouks. - Ciemne, wilgotne, to miejsce pokochałby chyba tylko szczur skalny. - Nie szukamy nowego domu - przerwał im Norik. - Skupcie się na zadaniu. - Dobrze, walczcie ze sobą - syknął Zaktan. - Wy, Toa, jesteście wszyscy tacy sami - banda kwilących idiotów. - Cóż, nie wszyscy - parsknął Kualus. - Ja, na przykład, jestem ponadto o wiele niezdarniejszy od innych Toa. Właściwie, czuję jak twój zbiornik wyślizguje mi się z palców, nawet teraz, gdy rozmawiamy. Mam szczerą nadzieję, że go nie upuszczę. Zaktan przeklął. W odpowiedzi Kualus natychmiastowo puścił zbiornik, a potem szybko go złapał. - Ups. Moja wina. Na przodzie Norik zatrzymał się. Używając małej dawki mocy ognia, oświetlił jedną ze ścian tunelu. Znajdowały się na niej inskrypcje, najwidoczniej bardzo stare. - Czy to matorański? Nie wygląda - stwierdził Norik. - Nie rozpoznaję tego języka. - Niech zobaczę - odparł Bomonga. Przemierzając od lat podziemia, Bomonga widział sporo starożytnych inskrypcji. - To nie matorański, nie wydaje mi się... może jakiś pierwotny język. Coś mogę z tego wyczytać... niewiele... to chyba jakaś kronika. - Kronika czego? - spytała Gaaki. Bomonga przyglądał się przez chwilę zapiskom, nim odpowiedział: - Nie potrafię powiedzieć. Jestem w stanie wyczytać jakąś nazwę... nie wiem, czy to osoba, czy miejsce... "Bara Magna". W milczeniu przeszukali swoje wspomnienia, by znaleźć tę nazwę. Po kilku chwilach zrozumieli, że nie słyszeli jej wcześniej. Jeśli było to miejsce w znanym im wszechświecie, to musiało być jednym z niezbadanych regionów. - Jest tam coś o tym, jak wcisnąć Makutę do jego zbroi, a potem ją spuścić? - Chciałbym - mruknął Bomonga. - W porządku, ruszajmy dalej - oznajmił Norik. - Zaktan, jak sądzisz, jak daleko jesteśmy? - Nie wiem - syknął Piraka. - Też nigdy tu nie byłem. Wiem tyle, że zapiski, jakie przeczytałem, wskazywały, że Makuta chciał przybyć właśnie tutaj. Nie wiem, czy nawet on wiedział, co tutaj jest, albo czy to "tutaj" w ogóle istniało - sądzę, że tylko się domyślał. - Nie ma nic gorszego, niż Makuta, który dobrze się domyśla - palnął Iruini. - Sądziłem, że ta podróż będzie bardziej... niebezpieczna - rzekł Pouks. - Patrząc, co Gaaki mówiła, gdy ruszyliśmy... coś o miejscu śmierci i tak dalej... spodziewałem się wielu pułapek i paskudnych Rahi. Jak na razie to tylko spacerek po Metru Nui. Nagle tunel przepełnił cichy szum, który stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Iruini krzyknął "Uciekać! Wszyscy!", ale było już za późno. W następnym momencie został przyszpilony do ściany, podobnie jak pozostali Toa Hagah. Tylko przez łut szczęścia Kualus zdołał obrócić się tak, by zbiornik Zaktana nie roztrzaskał się przy uderzeniu. Cała szóstka Toa Hagah została uwięziona i przybita do ściany przez potężną siłę magnetyczną. Norik natychmiast wezwał swe moce ognia, ale tunel okazał się odporny na płomienie. Pozostali również spróbowali swych zdolności, lecz ściana pozostała niewzruszona. - Makuta? - spytał Iruini. - Nie sądzę - odpowiedział Norik. - On nie jest taki subtelny. To chyba jedna z tych pułapek, których oczekiwał Pouks. - Cóż, mogło być gorzej - stwierdził Kualus. - W sensie, z czasem na pewno uda nam się wymyślić, jak się wydostać. - Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że nie będziemy mieli czasu? - wtrącił Bomonga. - Czujecie to? Czuli. Był to gorący, metaliczny zapach, który niósł się z tunelu przed nimi. Wszyscy wiedzieli, co to było, ale to Norik oznajmił to na głos. - To stopiona Protodermis - szepnął. - Płynie w tę stronę. Rozdział 6 Toa Jaller stał na plaży Artidaxu, unieruchomiony przez hipnotyczny trans Takadoxa. Obok niego spoczywali Hahli i Nuparu, również sparaliżowani. Żadne z nich nie było świadome tego, co się działo - choć może to i lepiej. Artidax był o krok od katastrofy - wulkan wyspy niedługo miał wybuchnąć, zrzucając ogień i pył na wszystko, co nieszczęśliwie znajdowało się w pobliżu. Nie wiedząc o tym, Toa Mahri przynieśli na wyspę Serce Visoraków, artefakt mający przyzwać całą hordę Visoraków do tego miejsca. Miało to na celu je uwięzić, ale nikt nie wiedział, że Takadox chował się na wyspie - Barraki zahipnotyzował trójkę Toa i ukradł ich statek, chcąc uciec. Co gorsze, Visoraki przybyły i kroczyły przez plażę ku Toa Mahri. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, to nie był ich najlepszy dzień... ---- Mówi się, że Visoraki nigdy nie zapominają. Osobniki, które zbliżały się do Toa Mahri, widziały już niegdyś Toa, około tysiąc lat temu na Metru Nui. Oczywiście, była to inna drużyna, ale dla Visoraków Toa niewiele się różnili. Pamiętały, choć jak przez mgłę, ból, który Toa im sprawili, i pamiętały swą nienawiść. Pamiętały jednak coś jeszcze. Toa mogli wyglądać na słabych, przytłoczonych i pokonanych, by w kolejnej chwili zaatakować z niszczącą skutecznością. Nagła szarża na rzekomo bezradnych przeciwników, która mogła skończyć się wpadnięciem w pułapkę, nie wydawała się dobrym pomysłem. Dlatego trzymały się z dala, ostrożnie obserwując, czy Toa zareagują. Inne pająki zaczęły szukać - jeśli Toa faktycznie zostali sparaliżowani, jak się wydawało, to coś musiało im to zrobić. Czy to coś wciąż mogło być na wyspie i czekać, by zrobić to samo Visorakom? ---- Przez umysł Jallera przemknęła myśl. Było to dziwne, bo nie był teraz w stanie myśleć. Lecz mała cząstka jego świadomości, która pozostała nieuśpiona, zrozumiała - ta myśl nie była jego. Toa nie powinien umierać w ten sposób. Ta mała iskra świadomości rozpaliła światło - błysk zrozumienia. Słyszał już kiedyś ten głos. Należał do Makuty. Choć brzmiał inaczej, gdy wychodził z ust mechanicznego Maxilosa, ta arogancja była nie do podrobienia. Głos nie przestawał. Sparaliżowani na plaży, bliscy zabicia przez Visoraki lub lawę? Z tego rodzą się legendy? Nie wydaje mi się. Nie, nie zawracajcie sobie głowy szukaniem mnie... nie, żebyście potrafili w tym stanie. Nie jestem na Artidaxie, lecz gdzieś bardzo daleko. Mimo to, moje moce wzrosły, więc mogę widzieć cię i mówić do ciebie, jakbym tam był. Jaller, Jaller... Vakama pokładał w tobie takie nadzieje. Spójrz teraz na siebie. Będąc Toa, robisz za wspaniały pomnik. Oczywiście, powinienem nie zgodzić się z tym, co przygotowaliście dla moich Visoraków... wy i ktokolwiek przyszykował wulkan do erupcji. Ale nie wiedzieliście o tym, prawda? Poza tym, byłoby szkoda, gdybym nie mógł "zobaczyć" waszych twarzy, gdy już odkryjecie prawdę... Jaller poczuł nagły ból, ostry i okrutny, który przebił się przez mgłę hipnozy Takadoxa. W tym momencie przebudził się, a jego umysł szalał. Ktoś do niego mówił... ale kto? Co powiedział? Co się właśnie stało? Nie miał czasu na odpowiedzi, nie, gdy Nuparu i Hahli byli w transie, a Visoraki zbliżały się do nich. Nie mając innego wyboru, Jaller cisnął małymi kulami ognia w swych towarzyszy, by ich poparzyć. Tak, jak oczekiwał, ból wyrwał ich z hipnozy. - Hej! - krzyknął Nuparu. - O co chodzi? - O to, żeby nie dać się zabić - odparł Jaller. - Musimy uciekać z tej wyspy. Hahli od razu wzięła się do pracy i wezwała ścianę wody, która uderzyła w nadchodzące Visoraki. Jaller rozpostarł mur ognia, by zablokować pająki nadchodzące z tyłu. Zarówno Toa, jak i Visoraki, zamarli na dźwięk grzmotu, który wyrwał się z wnętrza wulkanu. - Oj - jęknął Nuparu. - Nie znam się na lawie jak ty, Jaller, ale wiem wystarczająco dużo o wulkanach, by wiedzieć co to za dźwięk. Zaraz wybuchnie! - Mata Nui - szepnęła Hahli. - Myślicie, że po to mieliśmy sprowadzić tutaj Visoraki? By wszystkie zginęły? Coś dręczyło umysł Jallera, wspomnienie czegoś, co słyszał, ale nie potrafił skupić myśli. Mimo wszystko wiedział, że mówił prawdę, gdy się odezwał: - Tak, sądzę, że ktoś to zaplanował... i nie wiem, czy obchodziło ich, że znajdziemy się między młotem a kowadłem. - Nasz statek przepadł! - oznajmił Nuparu. Pół tuzina Visoraków zbliżyło się do nich. Wystrzał z miotacza Cordak przekonał je, by się cofnęły. - A więc popłyniemy wpław - odrzekł Jaller. - Niby gdzie? Jesteśmy w samym środku niczego - stwierdził Nuparu. - Albo popłyniemy, albo się usmażymy, albo będziemy przystawką dla Visoraków - mruknął Jaller. - Wybieraj. - Mówiłem wam kiedyś, jak bardzo kocham wodę? - odparł Nuparu. Wzywając moce swojego żywiołu, wzburzył ziemię przed Toa i stworzył ścieżkę, chwilowo wolną od Visoraków i prowadzącą wprost do wody. - Ruszajcie! - ryknął Jaller. Troje rzuciło się do biegu i zanurkowało w ocean. Za nimi Visoraki kłębiły się przez chwilę, zdezorientowane - ich ofiary uciekały, ale Serce Visoraków zostało na wyspie. Musiały zostać tam, gdzie Serce, czyż nie? Płynąc, Toa przedzierali się przez kolejne odłamy hordy Visoraków, wszystkie kierujące się bezmyślnie na wyspę. Jaller spojrzał zza ramię. Przez chwilę rozważał zniszczenie Serca, lecz wtedy cała horda Visoraków rzuciłaby się na niego i jego przyjaciół. Toa powinien tak uczynić, pomyślał. Toa nie zabijają, koniec końców... ani nie pomagają innym zabić. Lecz może to był nowy świat, gdzie nie można było ufać zarówno przyjaciołom, jak i wrogom. Może jedyne, co mogli zrobić, to przeżyć. Toa wciąż byli zbyt blisko, gdy wulkan Artidax wybuchł. Hahli złapała dwójkę swych przyjaciół i pociągnęła ich pod wodę akurat, gdy płonące fragmenty skały zaczęły spadać dookoła nich niczym deszcz. Zebrane na plaży Visoraki były zdecydowanie za blisko katastrofy, by jej umknąć. Horda, która przyniosła tak wielu cierpienie i śmierć, zapłaciła teraz za swoje czyny. - Co teraz? - spytał Nuparu, gdy Toa ponownie się wynurzyli. - Do domu daleka droga. - Dotrzemy tam, tak czy inaczej - oznajmił Jaller - a wtedy porozmawiamy sobie z pewną kobietą w czarnej zbroi i uzyskamy parę odpowiedzi... albo zaczniemy naszą własną wojnę. Rozdział 7 Podczas swych żywotów Toa Hagah miewali bardzo złe dni. Odkryli, że Makuta, którego przysięgali chronić, był zdrajcą i zamierzał zranić Matoran, zostali przemienieni w Rahaga wskutek mocy złej Roodaki oraz zaatakowani przez oszalałego Toa Hordika w Metru Nui - wszystkie te zdarzenia były dość wysoko na liście złych dni. Lecz nic nie równało się z byciem przyszpilonym magnetycznie do ściany podziemnego tunelu, gdy stopiona Protodermis płynęła ku tobie, a od bolesnej śmierci dzieliły cię ledwie sekundy. To było coś zupełnie innego. - Ktoś ma jakieś wspaniałe pomysły? - spytał Iruini. Nikt się nie odezwał. - No to może jakieś ostatnie słowa? Syczący odgłos zbliżającej się Protodermis został przytłumiony przez grzmot roztrzaskanej skały i rozerwanego metalu. Głazy i pył opadły z sufitu - Hagah spojrzeli w górę i zobaczyli ogromną dziurę w sklepieniu tunelu. Przez nią spoglądała na nich ogromna, gadopodobna istota. - Co my tu mamy? - Jej głos był niczym grzmot. - Sześcioro Toa i ich akwarium w niebezpieczeństwie? - To mówi - mruknął Bomonga. - Jak dla mnie może nawet śpiewać, tańczyć i żonglować Kanohi z zasłoniętymi oczami - rzekł Iruini. - Pytanie, czy może nas stąd wydostać? - Mogę. - Ogromna bestia skinęła łbem. - Zrobię to... przynajmniej do chwili, w której dowiem się, kim jesteście. Jeśli odpowiedź mnie nie zadowoli, wrzucę was z powrotem. Przez chwilę odczuli silny zawrót głowy i całkowitą dezorientację. Gdy odzyskali pełnię świadomości, Hagah znajdowali się w innej części tunelu. Bestia była z nimi, choć zauważalnie mniejsza niż wcześniej. Zbiornik z wodą, w którym pływał Zaktan, również został przeniesiony. - Teraz... na mocy prawa ratunku pytam was kim jesteście, kim byliście niegdyś i dlaczego tu przybyliście - mruknęła bestia. Tak szybko, jak się dało, Toa Norik streścił historię Toa Hagah, a potem misję, która zabrała ich w te tunele. Nie wspomniał jednak o Toa Helryx, ani o Zakonie Mata Nui. Bestia słuchała, co jakiś czas kiwając głową, a gdy Toa skończył, uśmiechnęła się. - Więc w odległej przeszłości Makuta uważali, że potrzebują ochrony? Dość... zabawne. Również jestem Makutą - na imię mi Miserix. Zapewne nie słyszeliście o mnie, za co możemy podziękować naszemu wspólnemu wrogowi, Teridaxowi. Bomonga i Kualus natychmiast przygotowali się do walki, ale jednym gestem Norik nakazał im się powstrzymać. Kimkolwiek był Miserix, ocalił ich. - Nie, żebym narzekał, ale jak nas znalazłeś... i jak nas uratowałeś? - spytał Iruini. - Ach, cały Toa - prychnął Miserix. - Zawsze zakładacie, że wszechświat kręci się wokół was. Nie wiedziałem, że tu jesteście. Szukałem Teridaxa. Jeśli zaś chodzi o to, jak uchroniłem was przed przedwczesnym stopieniem... teleportacja - pomniejsza, choć przydatna zdolność. - Dlaczego myślisz, że Teridax jest tu na dole? - spytał Toa Pouks. Pozostali wiedzieli, że Pouks jedynie zyskiwał na czasie. Jego maska analizowała i kopiowała moc Miserixa, ale to zajmowało chwilę. - Mogłbym powiedzieć, że wyczułem jego odór - oznajmił Miserix. - Ale prawda jest taka, że znalazłem Makutę, który wolał mówić, niż zostać rozprutym przez moje szpony. Wskazał mi właściwy kierunek... a w zamian nie rozszarpałem go na strzępy. Był względnie w całości, gdy wchłonąłem go w swoje ciało. A przy okazji... Miserix machnął, ciskając Pouksem o ścianę. Maska Toa spadła z jego twarzy. - Nie lubię, jak ktoś próbuje mnie... imitować - warknął Makuta. Gaaki pomogła Pouksowi się podnieść i podała mu jego maskę. - Więc co teraz? - spytała Toa Wody. - Teraz? - powtórzył Miserix. - Teraz pokonamy Teridaxa w jego kryjówce. Zmarnowano wystarczająco wiele czasu na tego samozwańca i jego żałosne próby zdobycia potęgi. Miserix odwrócił się i ruszył w głąb tuneli. Jeśli martwił się, że Toa Hagah nie ruszą jego śladem, albo zaatakują go od tyłu, nie dawał tego po sobie poznać. W rzeczywistości nie przejmował się żadną z tych opcji. Nie obchodziło go, czy ruszyliby za nim, a jeśli zaatakowaliby, zabiłby ich wszystkich. Jednakże ruszyli za nim. - To Makuta - powiedział Zaktan surowym szeptem. - Wasz śmiertelny wróg! Dlaczego go nie zabijecie? - Jesteś Piraka - odpowiedział Pouks. - Także naszym śmiertelnym wrogiem. Dlaczego nie zabijemy ciebie? Bo cię potrzebujemy, gadzie, i być może potrzebujemy i jego. Po żmudnej podróży, która zdawała się dłużyć w godziny, tunel w końcu skończył się w średnich rozmiarów komnacie, wyłożonej skomplikowanymi maszynami. Nie to jednak zwróciło uwagę Hagah. Nie, skupili się na dwóch zwłokach, obecnych w pomieszczeniu. Kualus jako pierwszy podszedł, by zbadać opancerzone postacie, Bomonga niedługo potem do niego dołączył. - Są martwi od wielu, wielu tysiącleci - stwierdził Toa Ziemi po paru chwilach. - Wyglądają trochę jak Toa... widzicie, jeden ma czerwoną, drugi zieloną zbroję... i noszą maski, jak my. A jednak jest jakaś... różnica. Może nawet wiele różnic. Miserix wyciągnął pazur i zerwał fragment pancerza z jednego ciała, po czym przyjrzał mu się skrupulatnie. - Fascynujące. Ta zbroja nie jest zbudowana z Protodermis. Zakładam, że nic nie jest, organiczna tkanka, czy ich maski. Lecz przecież wszystkie rzeczy są z Protodermis. Jeśli oni nie są, to może znaczyć tylko jedno-- - Że nie pochodzą stąd - dokończył Norik. - Ale co robią tutaj, tak głęboko pod Metru Nui? Jak umarli? I co to za miejsce? Nim Miserix mógł odpowiedzieć, rozległ się trzask ozonu. Odwrócili się, by ujrzeć dziurę, kształtującą się w przestrzeni za nimi. W jej wnętrzu widzieli wpierw jedynie ciemność... a potem na tle czerni zarysowały się rozmyte kształty, zbliżające się do nich. - Wygląda na to, że będziemy mieć towarzystwo - mruknął Miserix. - Być może, Hagah, dane nam będzie zobaczyć, jak dobrze radzicie sobie z "chronienem" Makuta. Rozdział 8 Hewkii obudził się jako pierwszy. Kongu leżał obok, wciąż nieprzytomny. Umysł Toa Kamienia był pełen pytań - Jak? Gdzie? Dlaczego? Na "jak" łatwo było odpowiedzieć. Ktoś zaatakował dwóch Toa Mahri od tyłu krótko po tym, jak Jaller i pozostali wyruszyli na wyspę Artidax. Kto to zrobił - tego nie wiedział, ale z chęcią się z nim spotka. "Gdzie" też nie stanowiło problemu - znajdowali się w Koloseum w Metru Nui. Po części oczekiwał, że obudzi się w celi, ale tak się nie stało. Nie dostrzegł nawet żadnego strażnika w korytarzu, a choć ich bronie zniknęły, to wciąż mieli swoje maski. Co się tyczy pytania "Dlaczego?" - tego zamierzał się dowiedzieć. Po zebraniu myśli stuknął mocno w maskę Kongu. - Zbudź się, zefirku! - krzyknął. - Mamy robotę do wykonania. - Hmmm? Co? - mruknął Kongu, trzęsąc głową. - Gdzie jesteśmy i czemu mnie trzasgrzmotnąłeś? Hewkii zdążył się już podnieść i skierować w stronę drzwi. - Pora się dowiedzieć. Postawił zaledwie parę kroków w korytarzu, gdy chmura czarnych, kryształowych odłamków pojawiła się przed nim i zaczęła gwałtownie zrastać w kobietę, która wcześniej nakazała Mahri udać się na Artidax. Hewkii nagle zrozumiał, że chyba wiedział, kto ich tak załatwił. - Więc - zaczął - to wszystko była jakaś sztuczka. - Jeśli tak chcesz o tym myśleć - odpowiedziała. - Nazywam się Johmak i jestem agentką Zakonu Mata Nui. Z pewnych powodów Zakon chciał, by Toa Mahri na jakiś czas zniknęli z Metru Nui. No i chcieliśmy pozbyć się Visoraków... stąd decyzja, by upiec dwa Gukko na jednym ogniu. Kongu zdążył w międzyczasie podejść do Hewkiiego. - Ale myśleliście, że wszyscy szybznikniemy, prawda? Johmak skinęła głową. - A kiedy tak się nie stało, musieliśmy działać. Nie mogliśmy pozwolić, byście nam przeszkadzali. - W czym? - spytał Hewkii. Johmak rozpadła się ponownie i podleciała na koniec korytarza - było tam okno na całe południowe Metru Nui. - W tym! - krzyknęła po odtworzeniu. Hewkii i Kongu podeszli i przyjrzeli się swemu miastu w zdziwieniu. Nie przypominało już miejsca, w którym mieszkali od tygodni. Wyglądało teraz jak wielka forteca - zbudowano w nim ogromne ściany na linii brzegowej, a na ich szczytach zamontowano szereg broni. Uzbrojenie znalazło się też na dachach budynków. Ulice do Koloseum zabarykadowano, a strzegli ich agenci Zakonu Mata Nui. Matoranie wszystkich rodzajów pracowali gorączkowo przy budowie kolejnych systemów obronnych. - Co tu się dzieje? - wybuchł Hewkii. - Makuta ponieśli poważne straty, ale nie zostali pokonani - zaczęła Johmak. - Wiemy, że potrzebna jest jedna, ostatnia bitwa, by ich zniszczyć, ale chcemy wybrać jej miejsce. Więc puściliśmy słowo przez nasze sługi na Stelcie, że przekształciliśmy Wielki Piec w fabrykę wirusów, by odtworzyć pożerającego Protostal wirusa, który zabił Makutę Kojola. - Uczyniliście z Metru Nui cel? - Kongu nie dowierzał. - Już wcześniej było celem - zbyła go Johmak. - Teraz jest tylko lepiej przygotowane. - Gdzie są Turaga? - zapytał Hewkii. - Turaga okazali się... nieskorzy do współpracy - mruknęła Johmak. - Zostali... poproszeni... o pozostanie w Koloseum na pewien czas. - I czego niby teraz od nas oczekujecie? - spytał Kongu. - Niczego - stwierdziła. - Zupełnie niczego. Po prostu zejdźcie nam z drogi. Wasze działania równie dobrze mogą spowodować śmierć agentów Zakonu... albo waszą. Z tymi słowami Johmak z powrotem przeobraziła się w chmurę kryształów i wyleciała przez otwarte okno. Hewkii patrzył jak znika, a gniew wzbierał w nim z każdą chwilą. - Nikt nie wszczyna walki używając mojego miasta i nie pozwala mi brać w niej udziału - ryknął Toa Kamienia. - Nikt! ---- Makuta Miserix i sześcioro Toa Hagah odwrócili się razem, gdy kształty wyłoniły się z portalu wymiarowego. Byli przygotowani na wszystko, choć może z wyjątkiem tego, co ujrzeli. Toa Helryx pojawiła się pierwsza, a za chwilę wtórował jej Keetongu. Brama za nimi zaczęła maleć, aż gwałtownie rozszerzyła się na powrót, by przepuścić dwie kolejne postacie. Hagah nie rozpoznali żadnej z nich, w przeciwieństwie do Helryx. - Axonn! Co ty tutaj robisz? I... co się stało z Brutaką? Axonn prędko wyjaśnił, jak razem z Brutaką znaleźli basen, w którym stworzono rasę Makuta, a ten ich zaatakował. Brutaka został jakoś przemieniony przez substancję i nalegał, by natychmiast udać się tutaj - gdziekolwiek "tutaj" było. Wyruszyli w podróż dzięki jego Masce Bram Wymiarowych. - Więc... to otworzyło bramę, która pozwoliła nam uciec? - zastanawiała się Helryx. - Nie - odpowiedział Brutaka, jego głos był niczym burza. - Istnieje jeszcze jedna Olmak... i została źle użyta... albo i gorzej. Być może zagraża nam wszystkim. - W takim razie będzie musiała poczekać w kolejce - wtrącił Toa Iruini. - Posłuchajcie, wszyscy zeszliśmy tutaj, by znaleźć Makutę Teridaxa, na wasze polecenie. Potem powiedziano nam, że to "miejsce śmierci", do tego pełne pułapek. Cóż, jak na razie nie widzę Teridaxa, wpadłem w jedną całkiem dobrą pułapkę, ale poza tym nikt nie umarł. Kiedy coś zacznie się dziać? Piorun energii wystrzelił z pobliskiego rzędu maszyn i trafił Brutakę, roztrzaskując jego maskę. - Musiałeś zapytać - mruknął Bomonga. - Wybaczcie nagłe powitanie - rozległ się głos Teridaxa. Był niepokojąco delikatny i zdawał się dobiegać z każdej strony. - Nie mogłem jednak pozwolić Brutace zabrać was stąd przedwcześnie. Nie, kiedy mamy tyle do omówienia. - Makuto! - krzyknęła Helryx. - Wiem, co planujesz. Nie uda ci się. - Wiesz? - parsknął Teridax, rozbawiony. - Gdybyś wiedziała, uciekałabyś w panice, Toa. Nie, ledwie się domyślasz... tak jak Zaktan. A może jednak on wie więcej? Głośny szum wypełnił pomieszczenie. Chwilę potem Zaktan i zbiornik wody, w którym przebywał, eksplodowali. - Jak mniemam, teraz już się nie dowiemy - oznajmił Teridax. - Teraz, o czym porozmawiamy? O ekonomii Steltu? Wynikach z ostatniego meczu Akilini? Próbach, by przemienić Metru Nui w uzbrojoną fortecę? Nie, już wiem - pomówmy o końcu całego znanego wam wszechświata. ---- Wyspa Destral obróciła się w ruinę. Forteca Makuta została w większości zrównana z ziemią - został po niej ledwie gruz. Vezon, jedyny ocalały z fortecy, zniknął przy użyciu Maski Bram Wymiarowych. Najeźdźcy przeszukiwali roztrzaskane pomieszczenia, szukając niedobitków albo skarbów. Przebudził się sam, wewnątrz podziemnej komnaty. Znał swoje imię - Takanuva - oraz pamiętał, jak został porwany ze swego wymiaru przez Makutę. Od tamtej pory nie pamiętał niczego, aż do przebudzenia w pękniętej komorze. Kopnął pokrywę kanistra i wyszedł z niego. Dookoła zauważył swoje kopie, niektóre martwe, inne wciąż uśpione. To odpowiadało na jedno pytanie - nie był jedynym porwanym. Coś go dręczyło... coś, co było inne, niż powinno. Co to mogło być? Był pewien, że jego zbroja nie była wcześniej cała czarna... więc może chodziło o to. Ale jaka była odpowiedź? Nie, nie, to nie to. Niemal z pewnością mógł stwierdzić, że coś jeszcze zmieniło się po jego przebudzeniu. Był prawie pewien - mógłby nawet przysiąc - że wcześniej nie chciał zniszczyć świata. Ale teraz? Mroczny Takanuva nie mógł się doczekać. Rozdział 9 Toa Gaaki ostrzegła, że mroczne otchłanie pod miastem Metru Nui były "miejscem śmierci". Miała rację, przynajmniej w odniesieniu do Piraka imieniem Zaktan, który został właśnie zabity przez Makutę Teridaxa. Na domiar złego nie mogli najzwyczajniej stwierdzić, gdzie był Teridax - jego głos dobiegał zewsząd, lecz ciała ani śladu. W komnacie przeciwko niemu stanęła pokaźna potęga - Toa Helryx, przywódczyni Zakonu Mata Nui, Keetongu, potężna bestia Rahi, sześcioro Toa Hagah, Makuta Miserix oraz Axonn i Brutaka, agenci Zakonu. Z nich wszystkich Brutaka był najdziwniejszy - lewitował parę centymetrów nad ziemią i lśnił zielonym światłem. Nawet pozbawiony maski Kanohi, która została roztrzaskana przez Teridaxa, emanował przerażającą mocą. - Pokaż się, zdradziecki robalu! - ryknął Makuta Miserix. - Rozstrzygnijmy raz na zawsze, kto rządzi Bractwem! Z każdego rogu pomieszczenia rozległ się dźwięk delikatnego śmiechu. - Bractwem? Bractwo przestało istnieć, Miserixie. Już wkrótce Makuta w Karda Nui będą martwi. Makuta Tridax już zginął, podobnie jak Spiriah i pozostali. Zakon Mata Nui był niezwykle pomocny w tej kwestii. - Wydajesz się niewzruszony tym, że twoi towarzysze giną - stwierdziła Helryx. - Dlaczego? - Nie mam towarzyszy - odparł Teridax - bowiem nie mam sobie równych. Szum rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu i stawał się coraz to głośniejszy, aż zagłuszył nawet myśli. Wszystko, co istniało, było tym rozrywającym hałasem, który powalił nawet Axonna na kolana. Jedynie Brutaka oparł się i wciąż stał. - Dość! - krzyknął, po czym cisnął strumieniem mocy ze swojego miecza. Energia uderzyła w maszyny na odległej ścianie, a wtedy dźwięk ustał. Teridax zaniósł się śmiechem. - To ledwie... próbka... tego, co nadejdzie. - Wiem wszystko, o czym zapomniałeś - oznajmił Brutaka. - Wiem, że naraziłeś miliony istnień, gdy nierozważnie sięgnąłeś po potęgę. Nie to miałeś uczynić. Nie po to powstałeś. - Kryje się w maszynach - wymamrotał Miserix. - Oczywiście. Więc, jeśli zniszczymy maszyny... Wygnany Makuta cisnął strumieniem grawitacyjnej mocy w skupisko maszyn. Tam, gdzie uderzył, metal zaczął pękać, zapadając się w sobie, gdy jego grawitacja wzrosła stokrotnie. Lecz to nie Teridax odpowiedział atakiem, a Brutaka. Cios jego mieczem posłał Miserixa w powietrze. - Nie! Nie rozumiesz! - krzyknął. - Oświeć go więc - mruknął Teridax. - Proszę. Brutaka skinął głową. - My... jesteśmy tak blisko umysłu Mata Nui, jak to tylko możliwe. Jeśli zniszczymy to miejsce, zniszczymy jego umysł, a wszechświat czeka zagłada. - Nie rozumiem - wtrącił Toa Norik. - Jeśli to jest umysł Mata Nui... to gdzie jego ciało? Brutaka rozpostarł ramiona, wskazując na wszystko dookoła. - Jest nim nasz wszechświat, Toa. Żyjemy wewnątrz Wielkiego Ducha. Lecz teraz Teridax zakorzenił się w tym ciele i panuje nad nim... nad wszystkim. Gdy tylko Toa Nuva przebudzą ciało, Teridax zostanie uwolniony i będzie mógł objąć mrokiem wszystko, co żyje. - Jak go powstrzymać? - spytał Toa Iruini. - Pokażę wam, jak! - ryknął Miserix. Zamachnął się i zaczął uderzać, raz za razem, w maszyny, ściany komnaty, sufit, powodując ogromne szkody. Axonn, Toa i Keetongu próbowali go powstrzymać, ale zostali odrzuceni. - Niechaj wszyscy zginiemy. Niechaj świat spłonie! Chcę tylko, by Teridax zginął! - To takie... płytkie z twojej strony - odpowiedział Teridax. Na oczach przerażonej grupy ciało Miserixa zaczęło się zmieniać. Zadrgało i rozmazało się, a kolory zdawały się pokrywać ze sobą i zalewać. Po chwili nastąpił oślepiający wybuch energii, a gdy bohaterowie odzyskali wzrok, zobaczyli na ścianie komnaty obraz Miserixa - sam Makuta przepadł. A może nie? - Stanowi unikalną ozdobę, czyż nie? - mruknął Teridax. - Będziemy z tobą walczyć - oznajmił Toa Norik. - Znajdziemy sposób. - Byliście pierwszymi Toa, którzy się odważyli - zauważył Teridax. - Nie wątpię, że znaleźlibyście sposób... może nawet, by wygrać, jeśli bym na to pozwolił. Wtem fala psionicznej energii uderzyła w sześcioro Toa Hagah, ale wyglądało na to, że nie zrobiła im krzywdy. Właściwie to zdawali się przez nią pobudzeni, nawet szczęśliwi. Razem odwrócili się i opuścili komnatę, śmiejąc się i rozmawiając, jakby to był najlepszy dzień w ich życiach. Zszokowana Helryx odprowadziła ich wzrokiem. - Co... co im zrobiłeś? - Nazwijmy to... łaską - stwierdził Teridax. - W ich umysłach walka dobiegła końca, a siły "dobra" zwyciężyły. Pamiętają mnie pokonanego, przez nich, a w rzeczywistości, którą teraz widzą, nie ma żadnego Teridaxa, żadnej władzy Makuta, ani zagrożonych Toa i Matoran. Wszystko, co będą widzieć, to spokój i szczęście. - To potworne! - oznajmił Axonn. - Tak bawić się z ich umysłami. Bałeś się stanąć z nimi do walki? Teridax zignorował go. - Niestety, nie mogę zrobić tego samego z Axonnem, Brutaką, czy tobą, Helryx - wasze umysły są zbyt dobrze chronione. Z czasem mógłbym złamać te bariery... ale po co marnować energię? Jeśli zaś chodzi o Keetongu... jestem o krok od zostania Wielkim Duchem. Nie mam czasu na zwierzaki. - Igrasz z losem - ostrzegł Brutaka - i zostaniesz ukarany. - Ale nie przez ciebie, i nie dzisiaj - odpowiedział Teridax. Wtem Brutaka zniknął, a po chwili dołączyli do niego Axonn i Keetongu. Została jedynie Helryx. - Nie martw się, nie są martwi - oznajmił Teridax. - Zostali jedynie przeniesieni na południowy kraniec wszechświata, do krain tak niebezpiecznych, że nawet Makuta nie odważyli się tam udać. Zobaczysz ich ponownie, zapewniam... o ile przeżyją. - A co ze mną? Mnie też wygnasz? - Nie - odparł Teridax. - Widzisz, wielkim problemem Mata Nui było to, że nie miał nikogo, z kim mógł dzielić się swoim myślami, nikogo, z kim mógł rozmawiać. Nie miał "przyjaciela", z braku lepszego słowa. Ja nie popełnię tego błędu. Zostaniesz tutaj, Helryx, a wszystkie twoje potrzeby zostaną spełnione... i poznasz genialną ciemność, jaką jest mój umysł. Moje plany, marzenia, sny, będę je z tobą dzielił... tak długo, jak twoja świadomość pozostanie nienaruszona. Kogokolwiek innego przeraziłyby słowa Teridaxa, ale nie Helryx. Widziała w tym szansę - będzie żyć, jej wspomnienia pozostaną jej i znajdzie się w samym środku myśli Makuty. W tym miejscu złożyła przysięgę, że nie złamie się. Nie pęknie pod naporem jego ciemności. Nieważne co, będzie mu się opierała i jakoś znajdzie sposób, by pomóc innym zrobić to samo. - To nie koniec - odezwała się cicho. - Wiesz to, prawda, Teridaxie? Nieważne, jaką posiadasz moc, ani co możesz zrobić nam wszystkim... to nie koniec. - Oczywiście, że nie - odpowiedział. - To by było zdecydowanie za nudne. CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI W 2009 ROKU WE "WŁADANIU CIENI". Postacie * Mroczni Łowcy ** Ancient ** The Shadowed One * Zakon Mata Nui ** Axonn ** Brutaka ** Czteroręki członek Zakonu ** Helryx ** Johmak ** Zastępca Botara * Smok Kanohi * Keetongu * Tahtorak z Metru Nui * Makuta ** Miserix ** Teridax * Takadox * Toa ** Toa Hagah ** Toa Mahri ** Mroczny Takanuva * Vezon * Zaktan Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Generacja 1